<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shut Up, Jaskier by valdomarx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112412">Shut Up, Jaskier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valdomarx/pseuds/valdomarx'>valdomarx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valdomarx/pseuds/valdomarx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That day, he was amazed to discover that when Geralt was saying "Shut up, Jaskier," what he meant was, "I love you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shut Up, Jaskier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thought it was time I posted some of my fics over here on AO3. Hullo new fandom!<br/>Find me on tumblr at <a href="https://valdomarx.tumblr.com/">valdomarx</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="captext"><p>Some tumbledown inn in some shithole town, watery beer, bread like rock, the stench of too many bodies pressed into a small space. The usual.</p>
<p>And yet there’s Jaskier, strumming away on his lute like he’s in full concert performance, enchanting the locals with a radically embellished version of the truth – something about defeating a Basilisk with potent fire magic, complete with obscene gestures.</p>
<p>“And there he is!” Jaskier yells, gesturing toward Geralt with a mug of beer. “The hero of the hour, slayer of beasts, the White Wolf himself!”</p>
<p>The townspeople turn to stare at him, their eyes beady and keen.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Jaskier,” he snarls, and goes back to his beer.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Another town, another job, this one to hunt a nest of kikimores, but even Geralt can admit he needs backup when taking on a queen.</p>
<p>So he enlists a few mercenaries. Fickle they may be, and not to be trusted in a corner, but they know how to wield a blade and they aren’t afraid of the dark. </p>
<p>“You can’t!” Jaskier bursts in, wailing. “Taking down an entire nest on your own, it’s madness! Are you trying to give me a stress hernia? I swear to god –”</p>
<p>The mercenaries mutter to each other under their breath.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Jaskier,” Geralt calls. “We’ll be fine.”</p></div><div class="captext">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="captext">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="captext"><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“I told you,” Jaskier scolds. “Damn it, Geralt, I <em>told </em>you to watch out for that ghoul.”</p>
<p>Geralt would shrug, but the ghoul removed quite a chunk from his shoulder and he’s loath to jostle it. He settles for grunting instead.</p>
<p>“But no, you have to go out and play the hero, and now it’s up to me to patch you up. Do I look like a healer to you, hmm? Do you imagine I had time to study medicine in between composition and the lute? Do you think I’m equally skilled in all imaginable areas? I mean, I can see why you would think that, given my broad and varying talents, but I do in fact have my limits.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Jaskier.” Geralt thrusts a bandage and a bottle of salve at him. </p>
<p>Jaskier takes it and glares, his mouth pinching into a tight line.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hand him over,” Geralt spits, voice very low and very angry. “If you harm him, I assure you, you will regret it.”</p>
<p>The mage twirls Jaskier around, wrapped in golden threads of magic. Jaskier’s eyes are blinking furiously but his lips are bound shut.</p>
<p>“This bard is of no use to me,” the mage says, voice dripping with disdain. “He was merely bait. I have need of a witcher, and you’ll be coming with me, willing or no.”</p>
<p>Geralt assess his chances: one mage, a room full of acolytes, him unarmed, and Jaskier a hostage. He grunts.</p>
<p>“Take me, then,” he says, walking forward without fear. “Let the bard go, and I’ll do whatever you want.”</p>
<p>Jaskier’s eyes are wide. He shakes his head and wrenches his mouth open. “Geralt, no, you can’t -”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Jaskier,” he says. There is no argument to be had.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Another shitty inn, this one made of brick rather than wood, with low tables and a wide fireplace where only glowing embers remain.</p>
<p>The room deserted, everyone having since long gone to bed, a chill setting into the air.</p>
<p>Jaskier curled up on his lap, nestled close to his slowly-beating heart, huddled beneath a thick fur blanket.</p>
<p>“Butcher of Blaviken, men call you,” Jaskier mumbles into his chest.</p>
<p>He grunts. </p>
<p>“If only they could see you now,” Jaskier says, running fingers idly through his hair, tone light and teasing. “Soft and tame as a household cat.”</p>
<p>Geralt grunts again. </p>
<p>“You’ve a gentle heart, don’t try to deny it. You can’t fool me.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Jaskier,” he says, and kisses him.</p></div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also posted on tumblr <a href="https://valdomarx.tumblr.com/post/190667852484/some-tumbledown-inn-in-some-shithole-town-watery">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>